


Back Alley Grinding

by Lenny_FaceRDM



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alley Sex, Biting, Clothing Porn, Drunken Shenanigans, Grinding, Horny Teenagers, Luffy Is a Little Shit, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This Is STUPID, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, Wet Clothing, Wet kink, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny_FaceRDM/pseuds/Lenny_FaceRDM
Summary: Luffy and Naruto get distracted in an alleyway
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Back Alley Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> I signed into this website to write this... Worth it. No beta, I'll die like a manly woman.

Naruto swayed a bit as he tugged his drunk friend Luffy down the small streets, trying to find a hotel room. The two had met up at a bar after a long day, and wound up getting drunk, though Luffy had gotten into a drinking game. While the straw hat won, he was now drunk and stumbling, laughing at nothing with a light red blush in his rubber cheeks. "Shishishi~ oop-" Luffy tripped over himself and fell into Naruto, causing the blonde to fall into a large puddle, splashing himself with fresh rainwater, and causing him to shiver in the humid air. Luffy flopped on top of him, giggling as he wiggled on top of his friend, squishing Naruto, and getting his own shorts and sash wet in the process. Naruto rolled onto his side, only for his shoulder to be pressed into Luffy's open chest, as the teen pressed his nose in the now wet hair. Naruto, struggling through the drunken haze in his mind, rolled over, getting the other boy off him and sitting up. "Luffy, what the hell?" Naruto rubbed his nose where he's fallen, watching the charcoal haired teen sitting up in a more cleared state. Though it wasn't clear enough, as Luffy crawled over and pushed Naruto back into the puddle. "Wha-" Luffy silenced him with a (rather sloppy) kiss, his hands holding Naruto down like cuffs, his knees resting on either side of Naruto's legs as he slipped his tongue past Naruto's opened lips. "Mhm." Naruto lay for a while as Luffy explored his mouth, scoping out the sensitive areas. 

Naruto wriggled, confused as Luffy moaned into the kiss, and lowered his body so his groin brushed against Naruto's hips. That motion kicked Naruto's senses into gear, and he pushed Luffy up, and sat upright once more, his face now a brilliant red as Luffy sat up in his lap. "Hm?" Luffy cocked his head as Naruto stared at his friend, panting. "L-Luffy..." Luffy took that chance and clutching Naruto's hand, pulled him into another tongue twister, his experience lacking tongue, and Naruto's surprised and confused tongue twisting and overlapping like a pair of tentacles swirling at the bottom of the sea. Still drunk from their multiple rounds, Naruto slowly sunk into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Luffy's torso. As Luffy lost what little control he had of their kiss, he carefully pulled off his hat and places it next to them, in a dry spot. Luffy dragged his hands up and down Naruto's soaked back and chest, moaning at the texture of the wet clothes, and the way the clinged to the well built frame of his friend, who moaned in response, and jerked in alcohol fueled pleasure. The heavy moans vibrated throughout the duo's tongues, and the textures of taste buds running up against teeth and the roof of mouths sent chills through out each others sounds. Luffy grabbed at Naruto's ass, squeezing the well toned cheeks and doing his best to knead them, even with his drunken composure. 

Naruto moaned at the touch and tightened his hold around Luffy's slim waist, pulling Luffy forwards so their groins, and steadily growing erections pressed together. Catching onto what the motion, Luffy grabbed at Naruto's headband, gently pulling it off and dropping it on his hat, so he could run his hands through the damp yellow locks, and guy and pull at the strands like a puppet master would play with strings. Naruto moaned at the feelings, and began rolling his hips up into Luffy's groin, causing the pirate to moan in pleasure. In a pleasured and drunk haze, Luffy noticed Naruto's tongue had ceased its wriggling, and stole the chance to catch the appendage in his teeth, and gently pressed down, causing Naruto's hips to jerk around uncontrollably. Smirking, Luffy continued to torture Naruto's tongue, while rolling his hips flush against Naruto's, digging in and dragging his now throbbing length against that of his friend's, causing a burning heat to building up in their pelvis'. Naruto moaned as the heat became unbearable, and struggled to grab for his waistband, trying to pull of the restricting orange pants.

He let out a sound of protest as Luffy caught his hand, giving his tongue a small bite, light enough to keep from drawing blood, but enough to stop the ninja. "Shishishi~ Hah~" Naruto decided to take his revenge, delivering a particularly route thrust against Luffy, making sure to drag it out along the outline of Luffy's length, and against the pucker, interrupting Luffy's laugh. Luffy broke off the kiss to gather air, and as Naruto took the chance to breathe, he gently poked at Luffy's clothed pucker, before dragging back up against the balls, causing the sensitive pirate to shudder in ecstasy. "Haaa~" The warmth, and slight lack of friction somehow made the sensations better, as the two could feel everything in their heightened pleasure.

The way the clothes dragged against their skin, the tight underwear catching in the creases of their skin, and dragging along with a rough and soft sensations as it stretched over their hardened lengths, dragging against the sensitive foreskin. "Uwaahhh~" Luffy reached behind Naruto and pulled at his pants, causing the fabric to ride up and down against Naruto's unused pucker, which twitched at the sensation. "Ah!" Luffy's swollen lips pulled back in a victorious smile, as he rocked on Naruto's hard on, wrapping his legs around the clothes waist, and enjoying the feeling of the black and orange jacket scraping against his bare calves. Naruto unwound his arm from Luffy's waist, and while still holding him, reached down and began clutching and squeezing Luffy's balls, enjoying the way Luffy moaned. This continued, their pace picking up as they ground into each other, feeling the fabric and each others hard ones and clothing rub up, the goal to get to the hotel long forgotten as they jumped against each other in the puddle, the warm puddle of water seeping into each others clothes as they moaned, the alley way carrying the sounds of their pleasure within the air. Luffy opened his mouth and bit down on Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy to spasm, as he felt the need to release build up. Aroused as the sounds, Luffy increased the rolling of his hips until the sound of their clothes dragging against each other became audible.

Noticing the heavy blush on Luffy's face, Naruto dragged his hand up through the red vest, which was damp with water now. After rubbing a few circles in Luffy's back, Naruto tightened his fingers, pressing the nails into Luffy's back and dragging **down.** "HAHH~!" Naruto could practically hear the hearts in Luffy's voice as he arched back and cried, releasing Naruto's shoulder. Leaning forwards, Naruto held Luffy up, and reached for the yellow belt, undoing it and pulling down Luffy's pants and underwear enough for the member to fall out. Luffy let out a second cry as a rush of cold air rushed over his sensitive organ, shuddering as his back bent further, and then twisting as Naruto began fitting against it. Luffy straightened, and practically ripped Naruto's pants down, freeing the 6 inches of hardened meat, and causing Naruto to choke with pleasure. "Ngh!" Luffy scooted so they were flush against eachother, and began humping his already dripping dong against Naruto's. "Haa~" "Ahh~" their eyes squeezed shut as pleasure over took them, and they both cried out in ecstasy as they came, white fluid spraying up against their stomachs. They hung there for a while, riding out the orgasm, as clarity finally returned to them, the heat subsiding in favor for a relaxing tempature that brought their high down. 

Luffy swayed a bit and leaning in, gave Naruto a soft kiss., and the whispered blonde chuckled, returning it as they carefully untangled themselves from their embrace. "We're a mess." Puffy pointed out, gesturing to the ropes of semen sprayed on their bared stomachs. Naruto shrugged and splashed Puffy with the puddle, and taking the water in his hands, rubbed it up and down his torso, and into the stains on his pants. "We'll figure that out. Right now, I'm hungry, dattebayo." Luffy laughed, brushing off their experience and he too wiped off. "Shishishi, me too. What about that hotel you mentioned?" After cleaning and dressing themselves and retrieving the hat and hairband, Luffy, who was now steady on his feet, followed Naruto to the hotel, and towards the night menu, which lucky for them, was fresh and in stock.


End file.
